Light, Darkness and Shadows
by Chantrea Moonbeam
Summary: AU Sakura has a happy life with her best friend Sasuke. But after a ball, everything unravels. Sakura and Sasuke are now part of a secret war and the only way to survive is to let go of each other.
1. Prologue

Summary: Sakura has a happy life. She has a wonderful home, loving guardians and her best friend Sasuke. But after attending a ball at the Hyuuga manor, everything unravels. Sakura and Sasuke are now part of a secret war and the only way they could survive is if they let go of each other.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot is mostly from the Good Witch of the West by Noriko Ogiwara.

_

* * *

_

_The Kind-hearted Empress of the Sun_

_walked through the Icy City_

_and the Courageous King of the Shadows_

_traversed the Flaming cliffs_

_to the Phoenix's nest_

_to summon a teacher_

_a sage_

_and a father._

_The end begins_

_as the egg hatches_

_and the blooming flower _

_holds the feather._

_Who is standing _

_behind you?_

_He…_

_~~~ From a children's tale in the forbidden archives _

_Of Castle Konoha_

**LIGHT, **

**DARKNESS **

**AND SHADOWS**

Prologue:

This is the day that would determine my destiny.

I look at myself in the mirror and I hardly recognize myself. The gown was intricate, it took four of Countess Hyuuga's best seamstresses six months to create this magnificent creation of silk and lace. For many, the effort is an extravagance even to most noble ladies of the court. But this was a rare opportunity for them to devote their craft to the Lady Hokage, and they will never offer her anything but the best.

It took days of extensive treatment to make my hair as silky and radiant as it could be, and for my skin to be as dainty as porcelain. For many hours, they worked on my hair. Rare blue pearls and golden silk thread through my locks. This preparation is nothing compared to the honor the Lady Hokage could give the Hyuuga family.

I feared that slightest movement, and the disappointment I often see in the countess' eyes even though she believes she hides them well. Again, I wonder if they ever regretted receiving me as their charge. But then, again, she had no choice. No one has a voice against the Lady Hokage's choice.

Carefully, I walked through the halls of the Fire Palace. The combination of the golden engravings, crimson draping and mirrored reflections do the palace justice. Those who feel fortunate to have glimpsed these sacred halls spoke of being bathed in the Lady Hokage's glory. But I felt differently. Most likely, I felt I was walking deep into the bosoms of Hell.

Then I saw her, the Lady Hokage. The Goddess of the Blessed Lands. The revered leader of the Fire Empire. My grandmother.

"Come child." She whispers.

At first I hesitated. This is what I was prepared for. So many sacrificed for this day, but I feared what may happen more than anything in the world.

But still I stepped forward.

She points at a sharp blade beside her throne. "Prick your finger, dear child and drop your blood on the Ring of Eternal Sun."

I did as she said and the moment my blood dripped into her ring, it emitted a blinding light.

My fate has been sealed.

"The Kinship stone recognizes your blood and your potential. You may be the next to sit on my throne.

"Look at me child."

Only when our eyes meet, did I realize I was crying.

"Congratulations, my child." She said. "And my condolence."

* * *

**A/N:** So another story. Anyway, this is heavily based on The Good Witch of the West so for those familiar with the manga, you may recognize a lot of scenes, but I tweaked a lot to my taste. This will be some sort of drabble series so the chapters will be short, I'm trying to discipline myself to a writing sched and since this idea won't leave me, I decided to do this. Since it will be short, update schedules will also be more frequent, depending on how happy the reviewers make me. I'll update tomorrow if you make me really really happy. :)

So, can anyone guess who the girl is?

Thank you and please leave a review. XD

~~~Chantrea


	2. A happy life in Spring Plains

Summary: Sakura has a happy life. She has a wonderful home, loving guardians and her best friend Sasuke. But after attending a ball at the Hyuuga manor, everything unravels. Sakura and Sasuke are now part of a secret war and the only way they could survive is if they let go of each other.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot is mostly from the Good Witch of the West by Noriko Ogiwara.

_

* * *

_

_The Kind-hearted Empress of the Sun_

_walked through the Icy City_

_and the Courageous King of the Shadows_

_traversed the Flaming cliffs_

_to the Phoenix's nest_

_to summon a teacher_

_a sage_

_and a father._

_The end begins_

_as the egg hatches_

_and the blooming flower _

_holds the feather._

_Who is standing _

_behind you?_

_He…_

_~~~From a children's tale in the forbidden archives _

_Of Castle Konoha_

**LIGHT, **

**DARKNESS **

**AND SHADOWS**

Chapter 1: A happy life in Spring Plains

Today was a going to be a wonderful day.

Blinking against the daylight, I smiled contently, listening to the swallows outside my window. It was a big surprise to me when I discovered the nest months ago. Excitedly, I showed it to Sasuke, and he told me not to disturb it. One day the swallows will fly away, he said, but in the meantime, I could observe them grow.

The mother swallow was feeding her young as I stared through the glass. Sitting up I clasped my hands and prayed to the Wonderful Lady Hokage and thanked her for all the blessings she has given to me.

Yes, my life was full of blessings. Spring Plains may be very far from the village center, but it was bountiful. The crops were abundant, and the orchard was heavy with fruits. The goats, sheep and cows grazed contently. The eggs, milk and butter were fresh and I love playing with Misus Kurenai's cats. Master Asuma and Misus Kurenai were my beloved guardians and they never lacked in the love and care they gave me. And then, there is Sasuke, the best best friend in the world!

One thing I frequently prayed for to Lady Hokage every night was that my father would spend more time with me. But my father is not a bad person at all. Kakashi, or Sensei as I like to call him was a man who valued his research very much. He stays in the Lighthouse all the time, but I would visit him and he will sometimes drop his work and talk to me. But then he will remember something and dive back to his research. Most often, he just sends Sasuke to do things I ask him to do.

Sasuke is Sensei's apprentice and my best friend. He was an orphan Master Asuma found one day, and he lived with us in Spring plains ever since. He is very smart. Sensei often calls him a genius, and only Sasuke can ever understand Sensei. But Sasuke would sometimes leave the Lighthouse and join us in the cottage. Then I would drag him around to help me in my chores.

Sasuke is often grumpy and would always mutter that a researcher like him shouldn't do jobs like milking the cow. But he would still help and for that I am glad.

Yes, my life I very happy here in Spring Plains.

"Miss Sakura!" I heard Misus Kurenai call me.

Hurriedly, I put on my dress and ran down the stairs.

"Oh, for her Ladyship's sake! Do not run like a common lad!" Reproached Misus Kurenai when I leaped over the last three steps.

"No need to scold her, love." Master Asuma patted me on the head. "The young Miss is to be lady soon, and I'm sure we'll all miss our little tomboy."

Smiling, Misus Kurenai fixed my collar. "Well, there is no harm to it after all. Happy birthday, Love." She then wheeled me to the kitchen where a heavy breakfast was on the table.

"Is that cake?" I sat on my chair. Sugar was rare and expensive, so cake was very wonderful treat for us.

"Well, it's not often that you turn 15, Miss Sakura." Master Asuma lit a candle.

"That is true." A deep voice joined in.

I looked up and my smile grew wider. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke entered the cottage; in his arms was a small box.

"Sensei apologizes that he cannot come, but he sends this as a gift." Sasuke secured his glasses and joined them in the table.

"Oh! What is it?" I wanted to grab the box but Sasuke held it away at arm's length.

"Make a wish and blow your candle first, Miss Sakura." Misus Kurenai urged.

I pouted at Sasuke who was smirking and closed my eyes to make my wish.

"_I wish our lives will continue to be happy."_

I blew the candle and Sasuke gave me the present, but not before teasing it away agsin.

"Wow." Inside the box was an intricate silver necklace with a red stone. "Where did Sensei get this? Something like this looks expensive and out of place in Spring Plains."

"I think it's an heirloom from your mother." Replied Sasuke.

I looked at the necklace. "From my mother?" I handed the necklace to Sasuke. "Help me put it on?"

Looking surprised, I saw Sasuke hesitate before he nodded. I turned and lifted my hair up as Sasuke tried to close the clasp.

I could feel Sasuke's hand was shaking as he fumbled with the clasp before he finally announced. "I give up!"

I stared at him in surprise as he returned the necklace and left the cottage.

"What's wrong with him?" I looked at the Misus who was giving me a knowing smile.

"The clasp is just very tiny, Miss."

"Really?" Glancing at the necklace. "Well, he didn't have to be so rude about it! Men!"

* * *

**A/N**: And Sakura finally enters, and yes, Sasuke is wearing these oversized glasses (snickers as Sasuke with glasses milks the cow.) I hope you like it. This story is actually longer than the others, being an introduction and all, but I'll hopefully update daily or every other day at most.

Thank you Veroxion for your lovely review, I am really flattered. I also want to thank everyone who put this story on faves and alerts.

_Next Chapter: An Invitation to a ball_

Thank you very much for reading and please leave a review.

~Chantrea


	3. The ball at Hyuuga Manor

Summary: Sakura has a happy life. She has a wonderful home, loving guardians and her best friend Sasuke. But after attending a ball at the Hyuuga manor, everything unravels. Sakura and Sasuke are now part of a secret war and the only way they could survive is if they let go of each other.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot is mostly from the Good Witch of the West by Noriko Ogiwara.

* * *

Chapter 2: The ball at Hyuuga Manor

I was in a bad mood.

My best friend, Ino, the daughter of Lord Yamanaka who reigns over Spring Plains was invited for a ball at the Hyuuga Manor.

The Hyuuga family were direct descendants of the Noble House of the Hokage and were also the ruling house the Yamanakas and many surrounding counties pay allegiance too.

This was an extremely rare honor and Ino was so nervous, she asked me to come with her.

This of course excited me immensely. I have never been outside Spring Plains, and a ball would mean a formal gown! I may be very content with her life, but I have often daydreamed with Ino the wonderful stories of handsome lords and glamorous ladies, dressed in their very best. It must be so fabulous and I never thought I'd have the opportunity to see it for myself!

But Sasuke had to ruin it all!

While I was excitedly telling Asuma and Kurenai, Sasuke happened to come by and told me that Sensei forbids me from attending the ball.

I was so furious at this. Sensei hardly cared about whatever I was doing before, and now that I had this rare opportunity, Sasuke just had to tell him and they had to crush my dreams.

Thankfully, Ino was not one to be stopped with the mundane issue of a father's consent.

She snuck into my room and sneaked me into her manor. Giddy with excitement, Ino lent me a gown and did my hair. She also insisted that I should wear my mother's necklace.

Feeling very much like a lady I had always imagined, the two of us rode the carriage towards Hyuuga Manor.

But at the back of my mind, I was very anxious. I had never disobeyed sensei before, nor had I ever snuck out like this. But I am 15 now! It was time to experience new adventures. I know that an ordinary village girl like myself will never get another opportunity like this again.

"Sakura! Look!"

I followed Ino's gaze, looked outside the carriage and gasped. It was early evening, and against the starry night sky, the Hyuuga Manor atop the hill was glowing. The pristine white walls illuminated by torches seem to be made of pearls and the surrounding forest decked by lanterns gives an illusion of a royal crown.

As Ino and I entered the ball area, we were immediately met with a rainbow of colorful gowns and glittering jewels. I self- consciously stared at my gown. When they left, I thought the beautiful red silk piece was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. But amidst the other noble guests, with their layers of silk, lace, diamonds and pearls, I was very plain.

"Oh, Sakura, I have to be introduced to the Count," Ino whispered, " Enjoy yourself, I'll find you later."

I just nodded as my friend left me in the middle of the crowd. Not knowing what to do, I decided to just stand in the corner and observe the ball.

"Excuse me, Miss."

I turned and saw a tall man with pearl white eyes. His long dark brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and he wore a heavily embellished suit. He must be a noble.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss," he bowed in greeting, "but have we met before?"

My mouth went dry. I never thought that such a handsome man would greet me, much less be acquainted with me. Shyly, I shook my head.

"I see," the noble looked disappointed. "You seem very familiar."

Nearby, there were chuckles from ladies.

"Of course, Lord Neji would never be acquainted with her."

"Yes, look at her dress! How was she allowed here anyway? She looks like an ordinary peasant!"

Blushing at their comments, I just wanted to make myself disappear. I knew that I could never belong to this world, I should have listened to Sasuke and just stayed home.

To my surprise, Lord Neji bowed before me again and held out his hand, "Shall I have this dance, Milady."

Turning red again due to different reasons, I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. The Lord Neji was an exceptional dancer, and before long, I felt joy. Smiling widely, I took in the music, the sights and the absolutely handsome and kind noble before me.

Then suddenly, he stopped and stared at someone. I turned and saw a familiar face.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, its time to go home," he stated in his usual stoic voice.

With those words, my heart fell. Just when I was finally enjoying myself, Sasuke had to arrive and ruin it.

"No," I replied stubbornly.

With irritation, Sasuke grabbed my hand to pull me away.

"Wait, let me go, Sasuke-kun!"

"Stop it!" Lord Neji barred Sasuke's way. "The Lady is saying to let her go."

"Step out of the way, Hyuuga!" Sasuke replied amidst a collective gasp of people shocked at his rudeness. "This has nothing to do with you, and she is not supposed to be here!"

"Wait!" Another noble stepped in and pointed at Sakura's necklace, "I know that, that pendant is the Heart of the Bleeding Sunset, one of the royal jewels!"

"No," I grasped the ruby pendant, "this belonged to my mother!"

"Then, she must have stolen it! I know that necklace from the royal portraits in the Hokage Palace!" The noble insisted, walking nearer to grab it.

Sasuke quickly pushed me behind him, while Lord Neji pulled the noble back.

"Kiba, do not be rash!" Lord Neji chided, "Think before you accuse something like that."

"But isn't that what you nobles do best?" Sasuke spoke out. "You always think you are better than anyone, and treat people who are not like you like scum! You people are the worse, you wear expensive and beautiful outfits just to hide the garbage you are inside!"

Lord Neji was about to react when I placed my hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "That's enough, Sasuke-kun."

Shoulders straight, I took off my necklace and dangled it before the nobles, wincing a bit when I accidentally pricked myself with the clasp. Dangling the disputed necklace before them all, I faced them with determination.

"This is the precious gift my mother left, and my father gave me for my birthday. My father is a researcher and both he and my mother are good people. Don't you ever call them thieves!"

As I was talking, blood from my cut dripped towards the ruby. At the moment of contact, the jewel glowed and a brilliant light surrounded me.

Seconds later, a beautiful girl my age, skin smooth and light and pale with those pale white eyes, was giving me a deep bow. She stood up, and held my hands that were still holding the necklace.

"Let's talk about this somewhere private, shall we?" She whispered, before facing everyone. "I'm sorry for the confusion, but this is my dearest friend from the Hokage Palace, if you don't mind, I would like to catch up with her."

After a moment of stunned silence, the crowd bowed respectfully.

"Hinata-hime," Lord Neji started, but the girl just nodded at him.

With understanding, Lord Neji, with a scowling Sasuke in tow, followed Princess Hinata and me to a room.

The moment the door was closed, Princess Hinata smiled, "My name is Princess Hinata Hyuga, chosen presumptant of the Lady Hokage, and I am our cousin."

* * *

A/N. Ahhh, I'm on an updating roll. I'm looking back on all this unfinished stories and decided to update my drabbles as I work on my other longer stories. I hope you like this chapter :)


End file.
